Pourquoi t'as des bleus sur tes bras?
by jetepromets
Summary: HPJB. Potter a treize-ans et des bleus sur son corps. Potter a presque quatorze-ans et il a du malheur dans le cœur. Et quand les Dursley déménagent à l'autre bout du monde, Jacob Black est là pour recoller les morceaux. M/maltraitance/notion de suicide
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont à JK Rowling et d'autres à S. Meyer

 **Rating et avertissement:** _M._ Maltraitance, notion de suicide, langage cru et peut-être un lemon par la suite. Cela se situe pendant les vacances d'été d' _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Askaban_ et dans _Twilight 3: hésitation._ C'est un Harry/Jacob.

 **Note:** bonjour à tous. Voici un prologue d'une courte fiction dont le couple me trottait l'idée depuis quelques semaines. J'avais pour objectif de faire ça en OS mais je me suis dit que approfondir les caractères et l'histoire des personnages pourraient être plus intéressant. J'ai donc rajouté la maltraitance de Vernon envers Harry et poussé la tristesse de Potter à son max. C'est un peu comme ma fiction _What's wrong with me?_ mais qui parle de la maltraitance à la place. Voilà, voilà. J'espère que l'idée naissante de cette fiction va vous plaire!

Bisous à vous !

Prenez-soin de vous,

jetepromets

* * *

 **Prologue**

C'est Pétunia qui lui a annoncé qu'ils allaient partir.

Elle l'a regardé de haut en bas; elle a jeté un vaste coup d'œil aux bleus sur ses bras trop maigres, trop faibles; elle a regardé sa lèvre ouverte et ses joues rougies pendant quelques secondes. Et elle est passée au-dessus de cela; Pétunia a fermé les yeux, encore une fois : elle n'a rien dit et elle ne voulait rien dire : et c'est peut-être ça le pire. Elle acceptait. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Potter aussi.

Alors elle l'a juste regardé de haut en bas; et il n'y avait même pas de peine dans son regard, mais il n'y avait pas de dégoût non plus. Et d'une façon grandement pathétique, Potter en était rassuré.

-Nous allons déménager dans quelques semaines.

Et elle ne dit plus rien; elle ne donne pas de précision même si les yeux beaucoup trop verts d'Harry en demande. Il mord fort sa langue pour ne pas demander des questions que Pétunia jugerait _inutiles_ et _pas normales._ Alors il se tait. Il prend sur lui pour ne pas demander _pourquoi_ et _où_ et _comment_ ; alors que dans son esprit, toutes les hypothèses se bousculent et détruisent son cerveau en deux.

Le regard de Pétunia devient dédaigneux quand elle lui ordonne de préparer le dîner pour ce soir. Pendant quelques secondes, Potter songe qu'il ne peut pas; que ses jambes sont trop faibles pour supporter son poids et que son cœur est trop lourd pour qu'il puisse quitter sa chambre.

Mais les poings et la ceinture de Vernon empoissonnent son esprit; alors il se lève et Pétunia s'en va. Et Potter a ses yeux verts beaucoup trop humides pour un garçon de treize-ans.

Il boite et il tombe plusieurs fois. Il a du mal à trouver son équilibre; et il se dit _mais regarde-toi, Potter;_ et il pense : _Vernon a raison, Potter._ Il a raison, Potter. T'as vu, Potter. Tu marches comme un gamin, Potter. Regarde-toi, Potter. _T'es pas normal, Potter._

Et Potter a failli tomber deux fois dans les escaliers.

* * *

Il est minuit et demi, et Potter n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il a mal aux bras et aux jambes; il est affamé, aussi. Il a extrêmement chaud; cet été est beaucoup trop lourd pour quelqu'un comme lui; pour quelqu'un de trop fragile. Et il pense beaucoup trop.

Harry a réussi à tirer quelques informations sur le déménagement; et comme son cerveau le tirait face à ces questionnements, il aurait presque remercié son cousin pour s'être plaint tout le repas d'aller _dans ce trou paumé du monde._ Ce trou se trouve en Amérique dans le Nord-Est, ou quelque chose comme ça: Potter a entendu la ville de Seattle être prononcée. Le déménagement a lieu dans trois semaines, et c'était quelque chose d'assez prévu par son oncle et sa tante, évidemment. Malgré que Potter ait eu l'esprit complètement flingué, il a réussi à comprendre que ce départ était dû au travail de son oncle.

Mais ces questionnements le tourmentaient encore; peut-être même plus que la douleur physique. Dumbledore était-il au courant? Comment allait-il se rendre à Poudlard? Et Hermione ? Et Ron?

Potter aurait voulu leur écrire; il le désirait de tout son cœur et peut-être même de toute son âme. Mais il avait envoyé Hedwige aux Weasley avant de rentrer cet été, afin que son amie ne souffre pas de la violence de Vernon. Et il ne regrettait pas ce choix: Hedwige était sa première amie et il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, et Potter était sûr qu'Hedwige l'appréciait aussi, malgré qu'elle ne puisse pas lui adresser la parole, évidemment.

Alors Potter tenait à elle et c'était un comportement égoïste de vouloir la garder avec lui pour servir ses propres intérêts : mais Potter n'était pas quelqu'un d'égoïste ou quelqu'un de mal; et ça, peu importe les paroles de son oncle et de ses coups.

Mais Potter ne le voyait pas: il était trop dans la douleur pour ouvrir ses yeux; ou peut-être même qu'il avait trop de larmes dans ses yeux verts pour le voir.

* * *

Potter se sent atrocement seul.

Il n'arrive plus à dormir et il n'arrive plus à rire; et quand bien même il essaie, les coups de Vernon viennent lui arracher son sourire; et Pétunia ne dit rien. Et lui non plus.

Quand il arrive à fermer ses yeux c'est juste pour voir l'affreux visage de _Tom Riddle_ et le corps étendu de Ginny. Parfois même, quand il est trop dans le malheur pour se réveiller, il entend sa mère crier, encore et encore; il y a même Lily Potter qui dit des choses qu'Harry n'entend pas. Et il est presque sûr que _ces choses-là_ sont faites pour lui faire du bien mais il ne peut pas les entendre: et ça le rend encore plus triste.

Le départ est dans quelques jours et Vernon est de plus en plus stressé à cause de ça.

Les coups tombent et Harry a les yeux humides.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'Harry prenait l'avion.

C'était drôle et plus agréable que la cheminé; Potter aime de toute son âme la magie mais parfois, il la déteste en même temps. Il la déteste pour plein de choses à la fois; pour ces transports-là, pour les cours de potions et pour les cours de Rogue; et pour Voldemort, et pour Tom Riddle: et pour toutes ces choses à la fois.

Lorsqu'ils faisaient les bagages, Potter a pu revoir sa baguette: pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux verts se sont illuminés et le regard de dégoût de Vernon ne l'atteignait pas. Il avait l'air mieux; moins pâle et moins triste.

Mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes.

* * *

Harry regarde les nuages par sa fenêtre. Il est à côté d'inconnus alors que la famille Dursley est ensemble à quelques sièges plus loin; alors Potter a remercié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait.

Il y avait beaucoup d'heures de vol, et Harry avait bien raison: c'était direction Seattle. Cependant, il avait entendu Pétunia rassurer Dudley sur un long trajet de voiture.

Potter ne veut plus y penser; il espère, une dernière fois, que lorsqu'ils seront dans _ce trou paumé,_ les coups arrêteront de tomber même si il le méritait pour ce qu'il était.

Mais Harry ne veut pas y penser.

* * *

Dîtes-moi si vous êtes chaud pour **la suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont à JK Rowling et d'autres à S. Meyer

 **Rating et avertissement:** _M._ Maltraitance, notion de suicide, langage cru et peut-être un lemon par la suite. Cela se situe pendant les vacances d'été d' _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Askaban_ et dans _Twilight 3: hésitation._ C'est un Harry/Jacob, donc slash!

 **Note:** bonjour à tous! Je suis tellement contente des retours envers le prologue, je suis hyper heureuse que ce début de fiction vous plaise! Merci à tous ! J'espère que ça continuera comme ça :) Ce ne sera pas une fiction trop longue, peut-être sera-t-elle composée de 15 chapitres? Je vais essayer de faire ça maximum. Bref. Pour ce chapitre, je passe direct à l'attaque avec l'entrée de notre cher Jacob Black! Je ne dirais plus rien là, je ne veux pas vous spoiler... Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mon chapitre: je trouve les phrases mal tournées et les situations mal décrites, je préviens. J'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier les amis!

 **Réponses aux reviews: (18 reviews vous êtes fous! merci!)**

 _hinata:_ voici la suite! :) j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!Merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses et à te prononcer sur ce chapitre :) bisous!

 _cassandrya:_ merci beaucoup!

 _orthon:_ merci beaucoup pour ta review! la suite est là:)

 _Sieba:_ la suite est arrivée :) merci énormément pour ta review! Je suis d'accord avec toi: Pétunia est clairement plus importante que Vernon. Je pense pas faire une Pétunia toute douce mais j'aimerai développer une complexité dans la relation tante/neveu. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Gros bisous

 _Angele:_ coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ma fiction débute et se base sur cet été-là mais je vais la développer avec les années qui passent avec de courts passages. Mais c'est vraiment concentré sur cet été-là. Après, je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Mais je verrais pas la suite. N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes avis sur ce débat-là. J'imagine qu'on verra avec les chapitres.. Bisous!

 _Minimiste:_ merci énormément! la suite est là, j'espère beaucoup qu'elle va te plaire :)

 _tat:_ la suite est là, merci beaucoup pour ta review! j'espère que la suite va te plaire!

 _Lysa Sucre:_ merci pour ta review! La suite est là :)

 _Neko Kirei:_ neko-chan désire la suite donc elle l'aura! la voici :) j'espère que Neko-Chan va apprécier!

 _Elendil:_ merci beaucoup! J'aime aussi le Harry/Jacob! Il y a très peu de fictions sur eux, malheureusement.. La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!

 _Michiyo:_ helloooo! tu es chaude pour la suite... AHAHAH SORRY JE DEVAIS FAIRE CETTE "BLAGUE": mais tu connais mon humour maintenant, il est pas très glorieux :( merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur (t'as compris? Chaud? Je suis un peu lourde je crois). je suis grave contente que t'aimes cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle va toujours te plaire!T'es triste que je sois présente c'est ça ? :( très bien.. à dans trois mois

 _noour:_ merci énormément pour ta review! elle me fait beaucoup plaisir! La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Je compte garder le "Potter" à part si ça commence à saouler le monde! Gros bisous!

 _Pouika:_ merci beaucoup Pouika :) ! Mes loups sont mes chouchous... Ils ne sont tellement pas exploités dans les livres/films que ça en devient injuste!

 _elodie:_ merci merci! la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! :)

 _le petit serpent:_ merci beaucoup! La suite est là, j'espère que tu seras toujours aussi chaud! :) (rien de pervers dans ma phrase d'accord) x)

 _caliste:_ ahah mais je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ducoup... x) la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bisous bisous!

 _guest:_ coucou! Merci bcp pour ta review! La suite est là:)

 _MangaEnFolie:_ merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! ça me fait tellement plaisir! la suite est là, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Gros bisous!

Merci mille fois pour tous vos suivis, toutes vos reviews, vos favoris! Vous êtes super!

Prenez-soin de vous!

jetepromets

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Potter a posé sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture et il a fermé les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir malgré qu'il le veuille: parfois, il aimait juste pouvoir ne plus penser à rien et que sa tête se vide et que ses pensées le laissent tranquille. Mais ça, c'est impossible; alors quelques fois, Potter détestait de tout son cœur d'être éveillé; et on aurait pu penser aussi qu'il détestait être en vie.

Potter a déjà pensé à mourir; plusieurs fois, même: mais cette envie n'a duré que quelques secondes et le temps que Vernon range sa ceinture et quitte sa chambre, elle disparaissait.

Elle disparaissait et elle revenait, souvent: beaucoup trop souvent, d'ailleurs; mais Harry n'avait pas envie d'y penser et peut-être même qu'il n'avait pas le courage pour le réaliser.

Mais avait-il le courage de mourir?

Potter ne veut pas y penser, de toute manière; alors laissez-le tranquille maintenant.

* * *

La famille Dursley et Potter sont dans la voiture du chef Swan.

Harry ne le connaît pas et il n'a jamais entendu parlé de cet homme auparavant, évidemment. Pourtant, lorsqu'il est venu les chercher à l'aéroport, Pétunia avait fait un de ses sourires faussement sympathique et beaucoup trop hypocrite. Vernon, lui, il était trop occupé à pester et traîner les valises derrière lui pour adresser un coup d'œil à l'homme. Et son cousin, Dudley, il était trop concentré et empoissonné par la nouvelle friandise achetée par sa mère pour lever les yeux. Lui, Harry, il n'a rien eu, d'ailleurs.

Swan a jeté un regard sur cette famille qui se ressemblait et sur le petit garçon qui possède des yeux beaucoup trop verts. Il avait déjà rencontré des personnes comme ça avant, il en était même sûr; c'est parce que lui, il a toujours connu beaucoup de gens. Et aujourd'hui, il ne sait toujours pas si c'est une bonne chose.

Il tend sa main vers Pétunia, après avoir fait un léger sourire quand les Dursley sont arrivés à son niveau.

Il a dit:

-Je suis le chef Swan, enchanté. Bienvenue à Forks.

Pétunia a souri mais ça sonnait beaucoup trop faux; pour elle, pour son mari, pour son fils et pour Harry; et peut-être même aussi pour le monde entier.

-Nous sommes très heureux de venir ici, faisait-elle.

Vernon marmonne un truc dans sa barbe alors que la parole de sa femme puait le mensonge. Peut-être fallait-il même se boucher le nez pour ne pas sentir toute cette hypocrisie; en tout cas, Harry, lui, il a retroussé le nez.

Peut-être que le chef Swan n'était pas stupide et a bien vu son petit manège que tout le monde voyait; mais pourtant, il se contente seulement d'un sourire crispé.

Il y a eu un instant de silence gênant avant que Swan a demandé à Harry si il pouvait l'aider pour porter ses bagages. Harry, il tomberait presque sous ses poids qu'il traine depuis de longues heures. Son corps est trop frêle maintenant et Swan, il a une tête de gars bien avec sa moustache. Alors il veut aider le petit parce qu'il peut presque voir ses jambes trembler.

Vernon renifle mais Swan l'ignore.

Mais pas Harry.

* * *

Dans la voiture, c'est serré et c'est gênant.

Vernon est au côté du chef de police, alors qu'à l'arrière, Pétunia, Dudley et Harry se serrent fort et Potter a presque l'impression que les portières vont exploser. Ils ont presque du mal à respirer : et c'est sûrement à cause de Dudley et toutes ces sucreries qui comblent son ventre parce que, Potter et sa tante, ils sont fins comme des pinceaux. Tellement fins que ça en paraît effrayant: surtout pour Potter mais ça, c'est une autre histoire et c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, vous savez.

Swan et Pétunia ont essayé de combler le silence avec des informations inutiles mais ça n'a pas vraiment duré longtemps: l'homme n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, apparemment; et les faux sourires de Pétunia n'y changeaient rien.

Alors ils se sont tous mis en silence; Vernon posait quelques questions sur la ville et ses alentours, parfois; mais souvent, l'oncle se plaignait beaucoup beaucoup. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait presque voir la déception d'être parti et le manque de sa maison qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde.

Dudley, il a l'air d'avoir un peu oublié son ancienne maison; ou bien il est sûrement trop épuisé pour encore pleurnicher auprès de sa mère. Il a ses écouteurs aux oreilles et son regard posé sur la route: et il y a une lieur de dégoût qui y brille.

Potter a posé sa tête contre la vitre de la voiture et il a fermé ses yeux.

Swan lui jette un regard à travers le rétroviseur mais Harry ne le voit pas, évidemment. Il se racle légèrement la gorge et comme si Potter s'en était douté que Swan voulait lui parler, il ouvre ses yeux doucement.

L'homme dit:

-J'ai une fille, un peu près de votre âge. Un peu plus vieille, sûrement mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas trop d'importance.

Harry n'a pas d'âge; les personnes qui le croisent dans la rue sont incapables de fixer des chiffres sur son visage. Il n'est pas très grand et assez mince; il a presque la carrure d'un enfant très très jeune. Mais son visage, malgré ses traits fins, durcissait plus les années passaient. Puis ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop verts et attiraient énormément l'attention pour qu'on se concentre sur le reste de son corps.

Alors Swan, il ne sait pas quel âge il a, ce petit.

-Elle est au lycée de Forks. Enfin, c'est le seul lycée d'ici. Y'a l'école de la réserve, mais c'est un peu différent. Bref, elle pourrait peut-être vous aider à la rentrée.

Harry n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son oncle le devance.

-Harry ne va pas aller au lycée de Forks.

Il y a du dégoût dans sa voix et comme par magie, Potter connaît très bien la suite de la phrase; parce que, peut-être bien que son oncle l'a répété à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre depuis ses onze ans; alors le petit baisse ses yeux au sol.

-Il est scolarisé au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus. C'est un internat et il y reste toute l'année.

A la fin de sa phrase, il y a une pointe de satisfaction; et Swan, lui, il ne regarde plus Harry. Il a les yeux sur la route.

Et personne ne dit plus rien, pendant quelques secondes; mais Pétunia sauve et brise le malaise présent.

Elle répète, en fronçant les sourcils:

-La réserve?

Swan, il a ses yeux qui ne quittent pas la route.

-La Push, fait l'homme. C'est à quelques kilomètres de Forks. C'est une réserve indienne.

Pétunia hoche la tête, et Swan ne parle plus.

Les autres aussi et c'est comme ça pendant tout le trajet.

* * *

La maison est assez grande; plus grande que celle en Angleterre déjà. C'est une maison typique américaine, et il n'y a pas grand –chose à dire dessus. Quelques meubles sont arrivés, mais la maison reste bien vide. Contrairement aux autres habitants de Forks, la maison des Dursley ne comporte pas de proches voisins.

Et Harry se dit que c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

* * *

Sa chambre n'est pas grande comparée à celle de Dudley; mais ça, c'est normal et c'est presque aussi beaucoup trop logique en vue de la situation. Elle est comme celle du 4, Privet Drive; rien d'impressionnant mais Harry n'a jamais aimé les choses impressionnantes de toutes manières; donc ce n'est pas si grave.

Sa chambre comporte seulement un matelas allongé sur le sol dur et une lampe pour éclairer la pièce. Harry espère personnifier la pièce le plus tôt possible, parce que comme ça, vide et impersonnelle, ça le rend assez triste et un peu mal à l'aise.

Il se sent toujours aussi seul mais ce soir, les coups sont restés coincés contre les poings de Vernon; et ça, c'est presque une bonne chose.

Mais Harry dort toujours aussi mal.

* * *

Les semaines passent et la chambre d'Harry se comble; ses meubles viennent d'arriver d'Angleterre. Il dormait mieux sur son propre lit avec, sur la table de chevet, la photo de ses deux parents qui dansaient.

Il s'endormait presque en souriant.

* * *

Ça fait trois semaines qu'ils sont là et que les coups ne tombent pas. Parfois, Vernon élève un peu trop fort la voix mais ça reste moins douloureux que les coups; il dit des choses assez affreuses, aussi; mais Harry essaie de ne pas les écouter et il en a quand même l'habitude avec Malfoy à Poudlard.

Alors Potter laisse couler.

* * *

Dudley s'est fait des amis; des gosses de leur âge qui habitent un peu plus loin mais dans le même quartier. Potter n'a jamais croisé leur route puisqu'il n'est jamais encore sorti de la maison; mais c'est presque volontaire. Il passe son temps à faire le ménage; nettoyer, repasser, passer la serpillière et nettoyer encore une fois : sous l'œil de sa tante qui surveille ses faits et gestes comme si il s'apprêtait à commettre un crime: comme utiliser de la magie; et cet acte est un crime parce que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon en avaient horreur. Mais ça, vous vous en doutez, j'imagine.

Harry préfère ne pas voir la lumière du soleil que de croiser les nouveaux potes de son cousin qui sont sûrement encore plus cons que lui; Potter, il en a marre de la chasse au Harry; et il a de toute façon même pas la force de courir.

Les coups ont recommencé.

* * *

La première fois qu'il a quitté la maison, c'est aujourd'hui et c'est pour accompagner tante Pétunia faire les courses; et accompagner est sûrement un bien grand mot : Potter, il aide plus qu'il accompagne parce que, peut-être, sa présence est pour sa tante la pire chose qu'elle puisse subir. Potter, il a les yeux de sa sœur et la magie de sa sœur aussi; et s'en est presque insupportable.

Harry a une liste dans les mains et un regard perdu au visage. Il ne trouve pas les céréales de Dudley et c'est presque une torture de se retrouver aussi paumé que ça dans un supermarché qu'est sans doute plus petit que la maison du Privet Drive. C'est de la mauvaise foi, ça: Potter est énervé et beaucoup trop perdu car il a le dos qui le tire et le bras qui s'apprête à presque le lâcher; donc ça l'empêche presque de bien réfléchir. Harry a de nouveau des bleus sur le corps; mais il porte une chemise à manches longues pour les cacher. Et pourtant, il ne devrait pas; il ne devrait même pas en avoir. Mais Potter ne le réalise pas.

Il entend la sonnerie d'entrée du magasin retentir; et quelques secondes après, le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, de fortes voix et rires résonnent. Harry ne les voit pas mais il mettrait sa vie dans les mains de Rogue pour parier que s'est des jeunes; mais Potter n'y prête pas vraiment attention, au final; il s'en fiche un peu parce que, peut-être, les céréales de Dudley lui accordent toute son attention; Potter, il a beaucoup trop peur de mettre Pétunia en colère.

Sa tante est partie chercher la viande avec un regard presque méprisant et cet ordre:

-Va chercher les céréales de Dudley.

Et elle s'est éloignée; et Potter est comme un con à ne pas trouver ces foutus céréales inutiles pour son cher cousin plus con que la terre entière.

Potter a trouvé les céréales après quelques minutes de recherches intensives: il a failli faire exploser son crâne en deux, au fil du temps. Mais ses yeux verts se sont posés vers une boîte qui contenait le même nom que celui qui était sur la feuille; alors Harry en était presque soulagé et a remercié Merlin et tous les Dieux moldus qu'il connaissait.

Cette joie fût de courte durée; Harry, le temps qui cligne les yeux, entend des voix venir vers lui et trois hommes apparaissent dans son champ de vision et s'avance dans le rayon. Harry jette un coup d'œil; ça doit être les jeunes qui rient et parlent fort; d'ailleurs ils doivent discuter de choses assez drôles puisqu'ils se parlent le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils sont tellement dans leur monde à eux que lorsqu'Harry les croise, l'un le bouscule de l'épaule; et sous le coup extrêmement et sûrement beaucoup trop fort pour que ça puisse être normal, Potter a failli juter en arrière.

Mais une main lui prend le bras; d'une force qu'Harry pousse un gémissement de douleur: d'ailleurs, l'homme a posé sa main sur ses bleus; mais seul Potter le sait, évidemment.

L'homme s'écarte comme brûlé et ses deux potes se sont arrêtés. Lui qu'a trop de force pour que ça soit normal lui dit, presque gêné:

-Je suis désolé.

Harry a ses yeux sur son bras et se le frotte doucement; pour ne pas appuyer sur ses bleus et avoir plus mal qu'il ne l'a déjà.

-Ce n'est pas grave, marmonne-t-il.

Il plante ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Ça va vite, beaucoup trop vite pour que ça soit normal aussi; Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder les yeux noirs de l'homme qu'il ne connaît pas. Son cœur bat tellement fort qu'Harry, il a peur d'exploser, pendant une seconde. Sa magie, aussi, elle a l'impression de vouloir sortir de son corps; c'est tellement fort qu'Harry a ses jambes qui tremblent.

Et une des lumières du plafond explose, et Potter, ça le ramène à la réalité.

Il cligne des yeux et regarde autour de lui d'une manière précipitée; il sait que c'est lui, pour la lampe; c'est lui et sa magie. Si sa tante s'en rend compte, il va passer toute sa vie dans le grenier et sous les coups de Vernon; c'est déjà arrivé, quand il était plus jeune et qu'il ne se contrôlait pas vraiment beaucoup. Maintenant, ça va mieux: ça reste fragile mais ça tient assez la route.

Mais plus aujourd'hui.

Il croise le regard des deux potes; ils ont les yeux presque écarquillés.

Et l'homme trop fort, lui, il le regarde comme si Potter était la huitième merveille du monde.

* * *

Dîtes-moi si **la suite** vous intéresse! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont à JK Rowling et d'autres à S. Meyer

 **Rating et avertissement:** _M._ Maltraitance, notion de suicide, langage cru et peut-être un lemon par la suite. Cela se situe pendant les vacances d'été d' _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Askaban_ et dans _Twilight 3: hésitation._ C'est un Harry/Jacob, donc slash!

 **Note:** bonjour à tous! Un chapitre encore sorti super tôt; je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment! En tout cas, profitez-en, parce que quand j'ai la page blanche, je le fait pas à moitié... Rassurant pour vous, non? Ahaha, bon, plus sérieusement (coucou **Michiyo!** ), ce chapitre est assez court, on peut se le dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire dessus... J'espère qu'il va tout de même vous plaire!

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 _noour:_ oui, Harry va aller à Poudlard! Peut-être, tu verras dans ce chapitre :regardsadique:. La suite est là, merci beaucoup pour ton suivis! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bisous et à bientôt!

 _Caliste:_ merci beaucoup alors! :) ahah, l'amour...

 _Cristal de glace:_ la suite est là!

 _eyesblue_ : coucou! merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir! Je suis contente que tu as aimé l'entrée de Jacob, j'avais vraiment l'impression de l'avoir foiré... J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!:)

 _elo-didie:_ Peut-être... :souriresadique:

 _Alycia Panther:_ la voici! :) merci pour ta review!

 _Angele:_ coucou. Merci pour ta review! En gros tu préfères que l'histoire soit écrite au passé? Comme si Harry avait déjà vécu l'histoire et qu'il l'a racontait? N'hésite pas à m'éclairer sur ça, j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour satisfaire ta demande. J'espère tout de même que cette suite va te plaire!

 _hinata:_ comment ça inintéressante? Tu m'as vexé là :( la suite est là en tout cas!

 _Minimiste:_ merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, j'ai essayé de le sortir le + tôt possible:) bisous!

 _Guest:_ coucou! La voilà! Il y a encore les noms/prénoms, désolée! Promis je réponds à ta demande dans le prochain chapitre, j'avais complètement zapper ça. Je te promets pas de supprimer cette alternation, mais je vais essayer de la réduire alors:)

 _accroOvampire:_ coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir :) Pour le chef Swan, je t'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'imagine qu'il s'est renseigné un minimum: mais quand je parlais qu'ils discutaient entre eux, j'imaginais des trucs banales que tu dis pour combler un silence: du genre "comment c'est Londres", "si le vol c'était bien passé" ect! J'imaginais aussi plus un complément d'informations sur Forks de Swan auprès des Dursley! J'aurai peut-être dû développer en peu plus... Mille excuse si tu t'es senti(e) perdu(e)! j'espère tout de même que ce chaputre va te plaire! :) Bises!

 _QuieroSonar:_ coucou, je vais super bien et toi? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir! J'arrive tel un rayon de soleil dans ta vie alors;) (t'as vu à quel point je suis modeste?). La suite est là, j'espère que tu vas kiffer :) (moi aussi pour Vernon en fait)

 _tat :_ ahah, tes réponses sont dans ce chapitre!:) merci pour ta review! Bisous!:)

 _Pouika (avec ou sans compte):_ tes deux reviews m'ont fait très plaisir!:) merci bcp! la suite est là j'espère que tu vas kiffer! :)

 _Mystalis:_ merci beaucoup pour ta review! la suite est là:)

 _Dydy-Ramen:_ hello! merci beaucoup pour ton suivis et tous ces compliments,ça me fait tellement plaisir!La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, le CHAPITRE 3 EST ARRIVEE TOT T'AS VU!

 _Elendil:_ merci bcp pour ta review, je pense pareil.. Potter doit reprendre confiance! La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!

 _hellkiss:_ merci beaucoup! j'espère que tu aimes lire des poèmes alors:)

 _Le Ka:_ coucou, merci beaucoup! Mes autres fictions tu peux les trouver sur mon profil, et je t'invites à lire What's wrong with me? si tu aimes la tristesse de cette histoire tu vas peut-être kiffer mon autre fic'! C'est un Harry/Tom et une relation prof/élève, avec un Potter qui se mutile (c'est joyeux tout ça)! Bref, si ce résumé fait à la va vite ne t'as pas effrayé, n'hésite pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil :) merci énormément en tout cas:)

 _Solane:_ elle est là:)

 _Guest:_ merci à toi! La suite est là:)

 _je suis une ombre:_ coucou:) merci bcp, la voici:) j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! bisous et à bientôt

 _Mme Potter-Snape:_ merci beaucoup! la suite est là, j'espère que tu vas aimer et que ce début va toujours te plaire:) bisous!

 _Michiyo:_ OKOKOK BONJOUR DONC 1) J'ESPERE QUE TU N'AS PAS FAIS UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE QUAND TU AS VU CE 3ème CHAPITRE VENIR AUSSI RAPIDEMENT QUE LES DEUX AUTRES ET 2) POUR LES REVIEWS CE N'EST PAS GRAVE! Bon, plus sérieusement (je ne ferrais aucun commentaire là-dessus...), ça m'est déjà arrivée aussi et je te comprends, c'est trèèèès chiant quand ça t'arrive donc relax! TU AS MIS TOUTE LA TERRE A DOS T'AS PAS HONTE par contre je me sens rougir quand tu as dit "mais c'est toi alors ça va"... T'essaies de te rattraper pour les reviews n'ont mises? + sérieusement (toujours pas...), j'aime bien Twilight en grande partie pour les loups ! La suite est là, j'espère que tu vas kiffer! Merci mille fois pour tous tes compliments et tes suivis!Bisous!

 _Neko Kirei:_ ta review m'a vraiment touchée, merci énormément.. merci..J'espère que cette suite ne va te décevoir! Gros bisous

 _Alexie:_ j'espère que ce petit détail ne t'as pas empêcher d'apprécier un minimum la lecture:) la suite vient d'arrivée, t'as de la chance! :)

MERCI A TOUS! Pour vos reviews, vos suivis, vos favoris... ça me motive vraiment beaucoup. Merci encore.

Prenez-soin de vous les loulous,

gros bisous!

jetepromets

* * *

Jacob Black peut entendre, pendant quelques secondes, les vitres du magasin trembler. Il n'y a que lui qui peut l'entendre; peut-être qu'Embry et Quil l'entendent aussi, qui sait. Black a fait un effort immense et presque surhumain en quittant le regard incroyablement vert et beaucoup trop triste du garçon qui va changer sa vie et qui l'a déjà changé: il a eu peut-être, trente secondes de lucidité pour remarquer que les choses n'allaient pas.

T'as l'ampoule de la lampe qu'a explosé, et t'as les vitres de ce minuscule magasin qui tremblent; mais ça ne se voit pas. Seulement eux peuvent l'entendre: parce qu'ils sont d'une manière un peu plus différent et carrément fort que les autres; et dit comme ça, ça sonne légèrement arrogant et prétentieux : mais c'est pas son genre; d'habitude, à Black : ce n'est pas son genre de penser comme ça. Mais il a tellement de mal à penser et à se concentrer et à dire des choses biens et concrètes à ce moment précis, alors pardonnez-le.

T'as le regard paniqué du gars; et la pensée de sacrifier sa propre vie pour qu'il sourit et qu'il rit, et qu'il vit; traverse l'esprit de Jacob pendant une minute.

Il n'a pas le temps de penser à ça; t'as une femme, attirée par le bruit sûrement, s'approche vers eux. Elle a un long cou et des yeux coléreux qui regarde le gosse; d'ailleurs, quand il se rend compte de sa présence, Black aurait parié toute sa vie que ses yeux sont devenus humides.

Elle n'accorde même pas un regard aux Quileutes; elle prend violemment le bras du gars aux yeux verts, et lui dit d'un ton sec:

-On rentre.

Black peut voir la peur dans le regard de son _imprégné:_ et ça le fait grogner, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler: il a ses mains qui commencent à trembler. Embry et Quil doivent le sentir, car ils se rapprochent de leur ami; Embry pose même sa main sur son épaule, d'une manière calme et assurée. Quil, il a trop de l'angoisse dans les yeux et dans son cœur, pour intervenir à cet l'instant; Embry, lui, il a l'air de gérer la situation : autant qu'il le peut, faut dire. C'est un gars toujours calme et c'est sûrement le mec de la meute qui se contrôle le plus, si on oublie Sam: alors Embry essaie de garder la situation en main, le temps d'une seconde.

La femme entend le grondement; le gars aussi, mais il a ses yeux au sol: et ça rend encore plus triste Jacob, de le voir comme ça; mais ça le rend aussi encore plus en colère. La femme le regarde de haut-en-bas, alors que Jacob compte se rapprocher, d'une manière assez dangereuse, mais la poigne d'Embry se resserre et l'empêche de bouger; et ça fait encore plus trembler les bras de Black.

La femme leur sourit, et paraît presque gênée:

-Je m'excuse du dérangement de….

Elle regarde le gars aux yeux verts avec une lieur de dégoût; ça dure à peine une seconde mais Black l'a vu.

Il va exploser.

-De ce jeune garnement, se reprend-elle.

Elle leur fait un sourire crispée; Jacob a le regard d'un tueur: et quand Pétunia le voit, ses mains se mettent à trembler de peur. Elle se racle la gorge pour reprendre convenance.

Elle tient fermement le bras d'Harry – sur ses bleus, d'ailleurs: et il a dû modre fort sa langue pour ne pas crier – et se dirige vers la caisse.

Quil a dû aider Embry pour retenir Black.

* * *

Pétunia passe vite à la caisse: et c'est presque comme l'attitude d'un voleur. Elle jette des regards noirs à Potter, et prend fort dans sa main, son bras. Elle lui ordonne de mettre tous les articles dans le panier, alors que la caissière les regarde d'une manière légèrement inquiète: comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose.

Et quand trois hommes baraqués niveau muscles et la taille rentrent dans le magasin; l'inquiétude de la caissière rend ses yeux humides. Les trois hommes ne disent même pas bonjour; ils ont tous les traits fermés quand ils se précipitent dans un rayon.

Quand Potter et sa tante sortent du magasin, il y a un fracas pas possible qui se fait entendre; dans un rayon sombre à cause d'une lampe explosée.

* * *

Il y a un silence de mort dans la voiture.

Potter a les yeux baissés au sol et l'esprit plein d'idées noires. Il pense à son futur proche; son avenir douloureux fait de coups de ceinture et de bleus sur le corps.

Potter essaie de s'expliquer, sur la banquète arrière:

-Je n'ai… commence-t-il, d'une voix tremblante.

-Tais-toi.

Potter ferme fort ses yeux et mord fort sa langue pour empêcher le sanglot de sortir.

* * *

Pétunia l'a ordonné d'aller dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Elle a dit aussi:

-Vernon sera au courant.

Potter a juste poussé un soupir tremblant en fermant ses yeux.

* * *

Potter est roulé en boule dans son lit; en dessous de ses couvertures. Il a un peu chaud; à cause de ça et des manches longues qu'il porte. C'est à cause des coups, ça; c'est à cause des bleus sur son corps. Ça a commencé assez jeune, mais ça n'a jamais été aussi fréquent et violent.

Potter se dit que ça ne va pas se finir aujourd'hui.

Et il n'empêche pas le sanglot de sortir.

* * *

Pétunia devrait être sans doute très en colère; c'est comme ça, à chaque fois qu'il fait de la magie ou qu'il en parle: il n'a même pas le droit de prononcer le mot _Poudlard._ Parfois, accidentellement, il laisse traîner quelques affaires magiques: comme des photos qui bougent ou des manuels de posions; et ce n'est absolument pas volontaire, évidemment. Harry a parfois trop de choses en tête alors il en oublie plein d'autres.

Mais peu importe la raison, de toute manière; la ceinture n'était jamais loin.

* * *

Il est 18h38 et Vernon n'est toujours pas arrivé.

* * *

Il est 18h42 et Potter est toujours en boule dans son lit.

Il est 18h56 et la porte d'entrée claque fort.

Il était 18h56 quand les mains de Potter ont commencé à trembler.

* * *

Il est 19h08 quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre.

Et il était 19h44 quand elle s'est définitivement fermée.

* * *

Vernon ne l'a pas loupé.

Il ne peut plus bouger. Il ne peut plus bouger d'un poil. Il a trop mal; la douleur physique, d'abord, l'empêche d'esquiver un seul mouvement; même bouger son petit pouce. La douleur psychologique, elle, elle n'arrange rien, évidemment. Harry a le cœur tellement lourd qu'il veut mourir.

Il a son nez qui saigne et le visage en sang.

Ça pue l'odeur de sang, dans sa chambre, d'ailleurs; ça donne la nausée à Harry et si son ventre était plein il aurait sans doute vomi trois fois; ou peut-être plus encore, qui sait. Il aurait sans doute passé sa vie à vomir.

Ses lunettes rondes sont cassées.

Potter ne peut plus rien voir. Tout est noir, dans sa chambre, de toute façon; il y a donc sûrement rien n'à voir. Et puis même si toutes les lumières du monde se trouvaient dans sa chambre, Potter aurait sans doute trop de larmes dans les yeux pour les voir.

Il pleure depuis un temps qu'il ne peut pas chiffrer; il a impression que ses pleurs durent depuis un siècle. Qu'il a pleuré dès sa naissance; dès son entrée dans le monde : comme s'il avait déjà vu et su le résumé de sa vie: déjà vécu son destin malheureux.

Potter ne voit plus de magie, maintenant. Et pourtant; elle est partout autour de lui : avec sa baguette cachée dans la maison et sa photo dansante de ses deux parents. Elle est même à l'intérieur de lui; dans toute son âme, dans tout son cœur, dans tout son corps.

Mais Potter ne voyait pas une once de magie dans ce monde-là, à cet instant.

Tout était silencieux, pendant quelques minutes.

Mais le hurlement d'un loup s'était fait entendre dans le monde entier.

* * *

 _Alors les louloups? Dîtes-moi si **la suite** vous intéresse! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sont à JK Rowling et d'autres à S. Meyer

 **Rating et avertissement:** _M._ Maltraitance, notion de suicide, langage cru et peut-être un lemon par la suite. Cela se situe pendant les vacances d'été d' _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Askaban_ et dans _Twilight 3: hésitation._ C'est un Harry/Jacob, donc slash!

 **Note:** salut à tous! Nouveau chapitre, nouveau gros tourment dans l'histoire. Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et je l'espère en tout cas. Il est assez long. Bonne lecture:)

 **Remerciements** **:** merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, vos suivis, vos favoris... Je ne peux pas là répondre à vos reviews (promis je fais ça dans le prochain chapitre) et je veux vous poster le chapitre là, dans la minute et vous répondre me prend une trentaine de minutes. Enfin bref, grand merci à vous. Je lis toutes vos reviews et les voir, les lire me font beaucoup de bien et m'encourage un max. Merci merci. Promis, je réponds aux reviews du chapitre 2 dans le chapitre 4. Merci encore, merci et merci et merci. J'ai l'impression que mes mots sonnent vides mais je veux que vous sachiez que ça compte pour moi.

Gros bisous,

Prenez-soin de vous!

jetepromets

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Potter reste dans sa chambre toute la soirée et il en aurait presque remercié Pétunia pour ne pas être venu le chercher afin de préparer le repas. Il ne peut plus bouger et il ne peut plus rien voir; alors il serait tombé peut-être mille fois, et il aurait sûrement percuté une centaine de meubles de la maison : alors Vernon l'aurait encore frappé, encore; parce que c'est un bon à rien incapable de foutre des assiettes sur une table et que ça, c'est pas quelque chose de _normal._

Il est resté sur le sol de sa chambre toute la nuit, le visage en sang et des bleus sur son corps et son cœur un peu brisé. Il est resté là et il a juste entendu, pendant quelques secondes, le cri d'un loup déchirer le silence; et Potter, il peut vous dire que ça l'a un peu effrayé, sur le coup. Et peut-être que ce n'est pas le loup en lui-même qui a fait battre son cœur un peu plus vite et beaucoup plus fort; c'est son cri. Potter n'avait jamais entendu un cri pareil et pourtant, il en a toujours un en tête quand il ferme ses yeux la nuit et que les vieux souvenirs de quand il était gosse prennent le contrôle de son esprit. Il en a entendu beaucoup, Potter; des cris aussi douloureux que ça. Il a lui-même beaucoup crié, quand il était plus jeune et qu'oncle Vernon ne pouvait pas entendre sa voix portée par la rage du monde entier et de sa vie fait de coups et de bleus sur ses bras. Mais ce cris-là, il a touché Potter en plein dans son cœur et c'est peut-être pas une bonne chose parce que ça l'a brisé encore un peu plus. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps qui clignent des yeux et que ses cils humides touchent sa peau, il s'est vu en lui; il était au bord d'une falaise et il a crié de tous ses poumons pour que le monde entier entende sa douleur.

 _Mais pourquoi t'es aussi triste que ça ?_

* * *

Ça fait deux jours que Potter a du mal à faire un pas devant l'autre au risque de se casser la gueule. La bonne nouvelle, au moins, c'est que Vernon n'a pas sorti sa ceinture de son jean pour le frapper à nouveau. La mauvaise, par contre, c'est que Potter avait atrocement et toujours aussi mal; et que ses lunettes étaient cassées, aussi.

Alors parfois, il ne voyait rien. Il les mettait quand même malgré la fissure sur leurs verres; il voyait mieux comme ça que sans elles alors il était d'une sorte assez obligé de les porter pour ne pas se cogner à chaque fois qu'il bougeait.

Mais même avec ça, Potter a du mal à faire la vaisselle et à faire toutes ces choses-là que Pétunia lui demande avec un air dédaigneux; parce que même si Harry ne voyait plus grand-chose, il pouvait _sentir_ très très fort le regard haineux de sa tante sur lui. Ça ne le surprend même pas parce que tante Pétunia a toujours eu ce regard-là à chaque fois que ses yeux marrons regardaient les yeux un peu trop verts et beaucoup trop ressemblants à ceux de Lily Potter pour le bien d'Harry; mais Potter s'était habitué à tout ça. Et peut-être d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait ressenti leur haine et il l'avait compris; Harry Potter est Harry Potter et sa magie est là avec lui alors qu'il ne devrait pas l'être et avoir tout ça.

Peut-être que si il n'existait pas, les Dursley l'auraient un peu apprécié.

* * *

Pétunia a fait quelque chose de bien pour une fois ce jour-là.

Vernon aurait sûrement pété une crise et casser tout autour de lui, s'il avait su mais il ne le savait pas et c'était tant mieux pour Potter.

Harry était en train de passer la serpillière quand Pétunia s'est approchée de lui. Elle avait quelque chose dans sa main et le regard encore plus dédaigneux et sa tête était très remontée.

Elle s'est raclée la gorge pour avoir l'attention de Potter.

-Tiens, avait-elle craché.

Pétunia lui tend l'objet en bois et Harry a presque du mal à le voir et à y croire tellement cet instant-là était surréaliste.

Sa baguette était entre les doigts de sa tante; mais fallait la dire vite, cette phrase. La femme avait pris un torchon afin de prendre l'objet magique pour ne pas que sa peau touche le bois. Elle avait un regard de dégoût à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux dessus et son nez était retroussé.

-Pour que tu répares tes foutus lunettes, crachait-elle encore. Tu me fais n'importe quoi depuis ce matin et Vernon ne sera pas satisfait s'il reste encore de la poussière sur les meubles.

Pétunia avait rapproché _ce truc-là_ afin que le gosse lui en débarrasse. Alors Potter prend dans ses mains fragiles le bâton en bois; et lorsque sa peau touche sa baguette, une douce chaleur se repend dans tout son corps et à chaque battement de son cœur, sa magie se glisse de sa tête jusqu'à ses ongles d'orteils. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire sur son visage.

Sa tante avait grimacé de dégoût, et elle s'était dépêchée de sortir de la pièce; mais avant de _s'enfuir,_ elle a dit :

-Je te donne cinq minutes pour réparer ça : et seulement _réparer._ Si je découvre des choses anormales, Vernon en entendra parler.

Puis elle s'est enfuit, et Potter n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

* * *

Il tourne dans ses doigts sa baguette; il s'attarde dessus, la regarde et sourit pour au moins la millième fois. Il se sent presque bien, comme ça; sa magie bouillonne dans tout son corps et il se sent _puissant._ Et peut-être que quand on y réfléchi deux minutes, ce n'est pas une si bonne chose de se sentir comme ça; parce que Voldemort devait sûrement ressentir ça aussi. Mais lui, même si ça tord le ventre d'Harry de le dire, il était puissant; Potter, lui, les gens autour de lui disent qu'il est capable de très grandes choses et que c'est un gosse avec un potentiel magique incroyable. Le problème de Potter, c'est qu'il ne va pas à la bibliothèque comme Hermione et que ce n'est pas l'élève le plus attentif au monde. Mais Potter se débrouille plutôt bien, même sans ça. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de con malgré les propos de Snape; Harry a un cerveau qui marche et sa magie qui chauffe. Il est très bien, mais il pourrait être mieux. Potter le sait; mais avait-il envie d'être _mieux_? En était-il capable, au fond ? Sûrement. Mais Potter, il savait; il ne veut pas être mieux parce qu'il a peur d'être _trop_ bien. Et ça peut sonner arrogant, dit comme ça : mais ce n'est pas son style, à Potter; c'est un gars beaucoup trop modeste. Il a juste peur d'être _trop_ bien comme Voldemort; au fond, Potter, ça l'effraie un peu, la _puissance._ Harry Potter a trop peur de perdre le contrôle et de détruire tout autour de lui; et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de trop gentil pour son propre bien. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, savez; Potter a trop peur de mal finir et de blesser le monde entier. Et peut-être même qu'il avait peur de blesser Vernon et Dudley; Potter est quelqu'un de trop gentil pour son bien, je vous l'ai dit.

Alors il sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie; il a toujours la _Trace_ sur lui. Granger l'a sûrement dit une centaine de fois; elle l'a répété pendant deux ans en boucle dans les oreilles de lui et de Weasley. A chaque fois, Ron roulait beaucoup les yeux parce qu'il le savait déjà, tout ça; il a vécu toute sa vie dans la magie et Granger et Potter, ils ne savaient rien. Maintenant, Hermione sait tout et Potter connaît quelques petites choses; quand il est assez réveillé pour retenir tout ce que Granger dit.

Il avait déjà utilisé la magie en dehors de l'école; mais faut la dire vite cette phrase, encore. C'était l'année dernière et ce n'était pas vraiment lui; c'est Dobby et le gâteau lévité dans le ciel et atterri sur la tête de Mrs Mason. Il avait reçu un avertissement. Mais ici, là, maintenant : même si il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas d'autre choix; puis, ce n'était que des lunettes, pas vrai ? Rien de bien méchant : il n'y avait aucun moldus autour de lui.

Alors Potter pose ses lunettes aux verres cassés sur une des commodes du salon; il a la formule en tête puisqu'il l'a beaucoup entendu : avec Hermione, d'abord, dans le train menant à Pourdlard puis avec Mr Weasley, à cause d'un trajet de cheminé qui ne s'est pas très bien passé, l'année dernière.

Harry s'écarte de quelques pas de la commode; et il essaie de se concentrer pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air; il y a toujours les coups de ceinture qui résonnent dans son esprit.

Il respire un coup et il essaie de canaliser et de calmer sa magie qui fait trembler ses doigts.

- _Oculus Reparo,_ récite-t-il.

Et les verres cassés disparaissent : ses lunettes rondes se réparent; et Potter soupire de soulagement. Il a toujours peur que sa magie s'en aille et se déverse dans la pièce, et dans le pays, et dans le monde entier.

Il a peur.

* * *

Potter est allé rendre le bâton de bois à tante Pétunia.

Elle a regardé la chose comme s'il c'était le mal incarné; comme si un jour au l'autre, ça allait lui sauter au visage. Avant de la prendre dans ses doigts, elle a pris un bout de sopalin pour se _protéger._

Mais Potter, il a quand même dit :

-Merci.

Il voyait mieux le monde.

* * *

Potter court comme si sa vie en dépendait; et peut-être que si, en fait.

Derrière, à quelques mètres, y'a des gosses de son âge qui rigolent et qui lui court après; la chasse au Harry a déjà commencé; il n'a pas eu le temps de foutre deux pieds dehors qu'on lui courait après.

Si Potter pouvait, il n'aurait jamais été sorti; il serait resté à l'intérieur de la maison en attendant la rentrée scolaire; mais t'as Vernon qui n'était pas de cet avis, évidemment.

Quand il est rentré de son travail et que la porte a claqué, les doigts de Potter ont commencé à trembler et son cœur battait plus fort. De dos, lorsqu'Harry était en train de faire la vaisselle, il a senti Vernon à la porte de la cuisine; et sa voix a brisé le silence.

Il a dit :

-J'ai pas envie de te voir, monstre. Va dehors.

Alors Potter est allé dehors.

* * *

Potter était dehors et Dudley et ses cons de potes aussi, évidemment. Dudley passe ses journées dehors avec eux; alors ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, au final.

Potter était sur le pas de la porte de la maison, et ces cons ont débarqué; alors au départ, ils l'ont insulté : mais Harry a fait la sourde oreille parce qu'il en a l'habitude.

Mais ça c'est gâté quand Dudley a crié :

-Attrapez-le !

Et ça va faire presque une dizaine de minutes que Potter court comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Il a mal aux jambes; à cause des coups et des bleus d'abord, mais ça, vous devez vous en douter. Mais ses jambes commencent à le brûler très fort et il a du mal à respirer; l'air ne parvient plus à aller dans ses poumons. Il commence à avoir la tête qui tourne.

Il doit évider les branches et les arbres; ils sont allés tellement loin qu'ils se trouvent dans la forêt. Potter avait espéré les fuir grâce à la grandeur de ce lieu mais les potes de Dudley étaient assez nombreux –peut-être huit cons, y'avait – et ils avaient assez une bonne vue alors le corps très frêle d'Harry n'échappait pas.

Potter pense aux coups qu'il risque d'avoir s'il s'arrête; il se met à penser aux poings de Dudley sur son ventre, aux pieds de ses potes sur ses mollets, et ses larmes sur ses joues.

Il peut entendre les rires alors qu'il n'entend pas ses sanglots; il essaie de ne pas pleurer : et il ne pleure pas de peur, il pleure de douleur; il y a ici une grande différence à ne pas négliger.

Les potes rient, crient et parlent et jouent avec lui. Ils disent :

-Tu peux pas t'enfuir, Potter !

-Tu veux aller où, connard !

-Reviens, sale lâche !

-Potter, on arrive !

-Tu cours comme une fille, Potter !

-Potter, on est là !

Harry se prend une branche dans le pied.

Il tombe; il se ramasse par terre et les autres éclatent de rire. Il a sa tête au sol et il ne peut pas voir les regards mais il peut sentir les cons l'encercler en se rapprochant autour de lui; et ils rient très fort.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Dudley? Fait un mec, le sourire dans la voix.

Dursley ne répond pas tout de suite.

-On le frappe !

Et les coups tombent comme Potter s'est éclaté la gueule; il se protège le visage, quand même : mais toutes les autres parties de son corps sont à découverts : et les coups tombent.

Il se prend des coups dans les pieds et dans son ventre, et dans son dos, et dans son âme entière; il se prend tellement de coups que Potter a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer : il a l'impression de mourir.

Les coups sont forts mais ils ne durent pas longtemps, bizarrement : ils ont duré quelques secondes, et ils s'arrêtent brutalement. Potter a son visage dans la terre alors il ne peut rien voir mais il entend un grondement aussi fort qu'était les coups. Alors les gosses se reculent; Potter peut le sentir.

Ils se reculent et Potter peut le sentir et entendre les feuilles bougées. Quelques cons poussent des couinements incroyables.

-Dud-dudley.. bégaye un gosse.

-Courez ! s'écrie une autre voix.

Des feuilles bougent et des corps s'en vont; et il y a juste le silence.

Potter respire un peu mieux; il a mal partout mais il est _vivant._

 _Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant?_

* * *

Dîtes-moi si la **suite** vous intéresse :) merci d'avoir lu:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, _Twilight_ appartient à S. Meyer et _Harry Potter_ appartient à JK Rowling

 **Rating et avertissement:** _M_. Maltraitance, notion de suicide, langage cru et peut-être un lemon par la suite. Cela se situe pendant les vacances d'été d' _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ et _Twilight 2: tentation._ Slash, c'est un Harry/ Jacob

 **Note:** hello les loups! Nouveau chapitre, et j'attends vraiment vos retours dessus; y'a un contact Potter/Black donc j'espère que je les bien fait et bien retransmis. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis :)

 **Au programme du chapitre 5:** alors alors, si vous ne voulez pas être "spoiler" NE LISEZ PAS CETTE NOTE. Est-ce que vous aimez que je fasse un résumé du chapitre qui va suivre? Bref, au programme: rencontre avec le reste de la meute et mensonges... et je ne m'avance plus, aha! Je garde les mystères :)

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2:**

 _hinata:_ coucou, je t'ai répondu par MP je ne sais pas si tu as vu!

 _caliste:_ elle était là aha:)

 _cassandrya:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir et me rassure sur beaucoup de points:)

 _angele:_ coucou, merci bcp :) mais ça pas faire un peu bizarre si je change le temps comme ça?

 _didiine:_ ahah, patience.. VIVE LE SLASH RYRY!

 _soln:_ merci bcp:)

 _tat:_ contente que sa réaction ne t'a pas déçu, j'avais vraiment peur de vous décevoir sur ce point-là:) merci beaucoup pour ton suivis!

 _cristal de glace:_ merci beaucoup! et oui tu as tout a fait raison! mais patience..

 _minimiste:_ merci beaucoup! j'espère que la chapitre t'avait plu:)

 _pouika:_ de rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi:)

 _accroOvampire:_ coucou! merci à toi pour ton suivis et prendre le temps de poster ton avis:) Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ça! Et c'est une très bonne idée! Cela te dérange si je te la prends ahah?

 _hellkiss:_ d'accord avec toi, et merci bcp:)

 _Yggdras:_ ahah, tu m'as bien fait rire!

 _pouika:_ merci à toi, pour ton suivis et prendre le temps de poster ton avis:)

 _elendil:_ merci beaucoup ton commentaire:) j'espère que la suite va te faire kiffer:)

 _le Ka:_ merci pour ton suivis, j'espère que le chapitre t'avait plu :)

 _Babylon:_ merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et le fait que tu suives mon travail! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, merci bcp :) merci à toi, encore:)

 _Viketpria:_ merci bcp pour ta review! Pour les musiques, j'en ai d'autres à te proposer : _Sleeping at Last - Earth /_ _ólafur arnalds - loftið verður skyndilega kalt / Harry Styles - Sign of the time / Interstellar Main theme - Hans Zimer._ Et t'inquiète, j'avais compris le sens "cool" de l'histoire ahha:) merci à toi de suivre mon travail et prendr ele temps de le commenter:)

 _Lily-Myll Black:_ hello, merci pour ton commentaire:) alors oui, j'ai ma petite idée en tête pour le problème qu'est Poudlard donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça :) pour les Cullen et Bella j'ai mon idée aussi mais je ne dis rien ahaha! Pour la publication, c'est assez varié. Mais en ce moment, j'essaie (pour toutes mes fictions) de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine. Mais j'ai du travail à côté donc c'est un peu compliqué et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas garantir une date précise de publication :)

 _Asuna:_ merci énormément, ça me fait super plaisir!

 _Anna-light:_ coucou merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir! La suite était arrivée assez vite ahah:)

 _Aya:_ elle était là aha:)

 **Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3:**

 _Anna-light:_ la voici:)

 _Sieba:_ merci beaucoup, la confrontation est là:)

 _angele:_ merci beaucoup, voici la suite!:)

 _Minimiste:_ merci merci !:) voici la suite:)

soln: wow, merci! j'espère que cette suite va te plaire:)

 _QuieroSonar:_ aha, je suis quelqu'un de cruel.. merci beaucoup, la suite est là, j'espère que tu vas aimer:) bisous

 _Didiine:_ ahah, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait rire :D et tu as raison:) voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas kiffer:) VIVE LE SLASH RYRY

 _Caliste:_ hé oui!

 _tat:_ ahah, je suis une fille cruelle.. La suite est là, j'espère que tu vas kiffer:)

 _Pouika:_ voilà la suite ahah:)

 _Chapel Lucie:_ la voilà :)

 _Miss green rabit:_ merci beaucoup :) la suite sort du four!

 _Michiyo:_ Ahahha, coucou! Ouais moi aussi ça me fait bizarre cette phrase! Le pire, c'est quand tu dis "moi les enfants me touchent beaucoup"... En mode ils sont touchants quoi, trop choux! Mais c'est toujours gênant de dire ce genre de phrase ahah!TAPE LES, VA S'Y! Je te l'autorise! Pour tes questions, Potter va bien aller à Poudlard :) mais patience.. TU AIMES LA PORTE PLUS QUE MOI, C'EST CA? Je suis jalouse :( bon, PLUS SERIEUSEMENT, merci merci encore, tes reviexs me font extrêmement plaisir (elles me touchent beaucoup...) et très rire aussi! Merci à toi :) On dira pas que tu es ivre, mais plus un serpent ou un truc dans genre x) BIIIIIIISSSOOOOOOUUSSSSSSSSSSSS (t'as vu comment ça fait?)

 _Coton-de-loup:_ coucou, la suite est là, merci beaucoup pour ton suivis!:) gros bisous!

 _MoonyMalfoySnapePotter:_ la suite - et tes réponses à toutes tes questions - sont là, j'espère que tu vas kiffer:)

 _Guest:_ oui c'est normal ahah:) merci pour ton suviis, la suite est là j'espère qu'elle va te plaire:)

 _Kimika:_ coucou !merci beaucoup:) j'ai parlé de ce problème là sur mon profil, si tu veux aller voir :)

 _TinaElena:_ merci bcp! la suite est là:)

 _triple bkachan: _ hello! si tu aimes les Harry un peu noir je t'invites à lire _Tu pourrais briser le monde entier si tu le voulais_ t'es pas obligé, mais j'aime bien faire ma propre promo ahah:) en tout cas, merci bcp:) pour le problème de temps, tu n'es pas le/la premier(ière) à m'en faire part! J'espère que ça ne t'a pas apprécié de lire cette fiction:) bisous

cassandrya: ahah, je te comprends! merci bcp pour ton suivis et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire:)

 _Yami:_ merci bcp la voilà:)

Merci à tous, vos commentaires, suivis, favoris, me font à chaque fois très plaisir: alors merci!

Prenez-soin de vous!

jetepromets

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Alors Potter est vivant, évidemment.

Il a son cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine même si il ignore encore pourquoi; il aurait pu mourir, sur le coup. Potter aurait pu crever à chaque instant de sa vie; à cause de plein de choses qui l'attaquent à chaque fois qu'il bouge ses doigts et qu'il cligne des yeux. Et c'est vrai; Potter n'exagère même pas. Il aurait pu mourir beaucoup de fois; beaucoup trop de fois pour un gosse de son âge.

Mais il existe toujours, Potter.

Evidemment.

Il peut sentir des gens ou bien même des choses autour de lui; mais il ne peut pas les voir. Potter a sa tête au sol et ses paupières fermés. Il respire un peu mieux mais c'est toujours pas aussi _bien_ ; chaque respiration qu'il fait n'est pas agréable. Alors c'est douloureux; et peut-être que son existence en elle-même est douloureuse elle aussi; alors ça paraît presque cohérent, comme ça; tout paraît presque logique.

Harry ne peut pas ouvrir ses paupières; peut-être même qu'il ne _veut_ pas puisqu'il n'a pas la force pour le faire. Son corps est aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Sa tête est beaucoup trop embrouillée; il a encore plus de mal pour réfléchir. D'habitude, Potter se force à ne pas penser : et c'est affreux, à ce stade-là. C'est très triste; mais Potter le fait quand même parce que ses pensées l'effraient un peu. Un peu et beaucoup; peut-être qu'elles vont même l'amener à la folie, qui sait.

Mais Harry ne veut pas y penser.

Il ne peut plus bouger ses doigts; il ne peut plus bouger du tout. Son corps ne veut peut-être pas qu'il bouge; parce que lui-même, il ne peut pas. La douleur prend le dessus à chaque fois. Alors Harry Potter a la bonne idée de l'écouter; et c'est bien une première. Potter, il a l'habitude de n'écouter personne.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Ses paupières deviennent aussi lourdes qu'est son corps; il ne résiste même plus. S'il doit mourir, alors qu'il meurt; Potter n'a jamais accordé une grande importance à son existence. Peut-être même que de crever soulagerait beaucoup trop de monde; les Dursley en seront sûrement très heureux. Et Harry Potter serait sûrement lui aussi très satisfait de sa propre mort.

Evidemment.

Alors Potter ferme ses yeux; il n'essaie même pas de combattre le noir. Parfois, l'obscurité lui fait un peu peur; en tout cas, Harry, il n'aime pas ça. Harry Potter n'aime pas beaucoup de choses; sauf peut-être la magie et Weasley et Granger et Lily Potter et James Potter et ses parents et Dumbledore et la magie et Poudlard et le Quidditch et la magie et la peine et la douleur et la mort.

Harry a ses yeux fermés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sam?

* * *

Harry Potter est endormi mais pas assez pour ne pas sentir le corps chaud qui le porte. Il y a un côté rassurant; une chaleur rassurante et c'est peut-être pour cette raison-là que Potter n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Habituellement, il aurait sauté d'un bond pour s'échapper de ces bras forts: Harry ne croit et ne fait confiance à peu des personnes; mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, vous savez. Potter est peut-être très gentil et beaucoup trop naïf pour son propre bien, parfois; mais le _parfois_ ne veut pas dire _tous les jours._ Il y a des jours où il est assez conscient pour voir le propre danger et arrêter de se la jouer à la Gryffondor.

Y'a des jours comme ça.

Même si c'est rare, y'a des jours comme ça.

* * *

Harry entend le monde entier dans ses oreilles.

Peut-être qu'il abuse un peu, là; ce n'est pas le monde entier mais les personnes qui sont sûrement à quelques mètres de lui élèvent leur voix et Potter, il a très très mal au crane alors ça n'arrange pas les choses, évidemment. Mais en tout cas, il y a beaucoup de bruits; tellement de bruits que Potter n'a pas le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Il a mal à son corps mais un peu moins, maintenant; il est bien et il mettrait sa vie en jeu pour parier qu'il est sur un lit ou bien même un canapé. Mais il s'en fout pas mal de savoir quel est l'objet qui supporte son poids; il est bien ici et c'est presque la seule chose qui compte parce que, peut-être, ça fait longtemps que Potter ne s'était pas senti bien comme ça.

Ça fait longtemps; beaucoup trop longtemps pour un gosse de treize-ans.

Il est bien même si il entend des voix qui s'élèvent au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Et si Harry se concentre deux minutes, il peut entendre des voix d'hommes; mais parfois, une femme intervient pour calmer les choses : enfin, c'est ce que Harry pense et peut-être qu'il a raison, qui sait.

Harry Potter trouve le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux.

Et il est plongé dans le noir, évidemment. Et quelle idée, aussi, maintenant; il aurait dû garder ses yeux verts fermés pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être éveillé. Maintenant, il est comme un con à regarder le plafond – quelle est la couleur du plafond, d'ailleurs? –, ses bras le long de son corps. Et pire que ça, Potter voit flou; et il ne peut pas sentir les lunettes sur son nez. Evidemment.

Alors par un geste qui le dépasse, il essaie de bouger un de ses bras pour toucher ce qu'il entoure. Mais ce geste devient absurde lorsqu'une douleur à l'épaule brise son corps en deux. Il siffle de douleur.

Aussitôt que le sifflement franchit les lèvres de sa bouche, le temps semble suspendu, dans la pièce d'à côté; les personnes se mettent en silence et plus aucun bruit se fait entendre : alors le cœur d'Harry se met à battre fort.

Puis, la porte s'ouvre; elle s'ouvre d'un coup et Potter aurait pu jurer que l'homme s'était retenu pour ne pas arracher la porte. La lumière s'infiltre dans la pièce; et le plafond est blanc, en fait.

-Salut, fait le mec.

Potter ne peut pas le voir mais il aimerait bien; le problème, c'est que ses lunettes se trouvent _on ne sait où_ alors il ne voit rien du tout : mais il peut parier que c'est un homme, qu'est sur le pas de la porte. D'abord, sa voix grave et chaude : puis son corps. Harry peut voir un corps immense et musclé, même à s'il y a un peu de flou dans ses yeux.

Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il dit juste :

-Euh, salut.

L'homme a l'air heureux de sa réponse : Potter ne peut pas le voir mais la satisfaction du gars doit se ressentir dans tout le pays, peut-être.

Il s'approche et Potter recule; mais Harry ignore si le gars a remarqué son geste. Mais peu importe, le gars parle toujours :

-Tu vas bien? Enfin… Tu vas mieux ?

Ça serre le cœur de Potter de savoir qu'une personne humaine sur cette terre s'intéresse à lui; et c'est même très agréable. Mais il n'aime pas se mettre en avant, alors il répond:

-Ouais, génial.

 _Non._

Le gars se rapproche un peu plus et Harry ne peut toujours pas voir son visage.

-Sûr? Fait-il.

Mais Harry n'aime pas mentir non plus.

-J'ai un peu mal à l'épaule mais…

Et le mec accourt vers lui et Potter n'exagère même pas. Si au départ l'homme voulait se montrer calme et rassurant, ça puait l'échec en ce moment même. Il a allumé la lumière de la table de chevet et il a pris l'épaule par ses doigts; d'un geste délicat qui n'a pas l'air de lui correspondre, pourtant.

Harry aurait voulu s'écarter de sa prise mais il n'avait pas eu le temps; à peine qu'il cligne des yeux et que ses cils touchent sa peau, l'homme était à ses côtés.

L'homme, d'ailleurs, il peut un peu mieux le voir. Il est brun et il est bronzé, et assez baraqué, aussi; mais Potter se doutait déjà de ça. Harry ne peut pas voir les traits de son visage.

Pendant que les yeux – de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux? – du gars parcourait chaque détail de son épaule, Potter ose demander :

-Excuse-moi, mais… Je ne peux rien voir.

L'homme le regarde dans les yeux mais Potter ne voit rien, évidemment.

Il doit sourire.

-Pardon..

Un rire grave s'échappe de sa gorge; et ça fait battre le cœur de Potter plus vite, bizarrement. Pourquoi battait-il si vite?

L'homme pose ses mains sur la table de chevet et quelques secondes plus tard, Potter a ses lunettes sur son nez; et les doigts extrêmement chauds – beaucoup trop chauds – du gars ont touché ses pommettes.

Le cœur d'Harry était prêt à exploser et à sortir de sa poitrine.

Pourtant, il voit mieux le monde; donc il essaie de ne pas y penser.

Le gars a un grand sourire sur son visage et des dents très blanches; leur blancheur ressorte encore plus grâce à la couleur mâte de sa peau. Il a ses yeux très noirs et Potter, ça lui rappelle quelqu'un; et aujourd'hui, la mémoire d'Harry ne lui faisait pas défaut : alors il dit :

-Vous êtes le gars du supermarché.

Même si la magie de Potter s'était presque enfuie de son corps et que la panique consommait son âme, il se souvient de ce regard-là; il s'en souvient pour mille raisons peut-être. Mais surtout, surtout; personne ne l'avait regardé de cette façon-là : c'était si sincère et pendant quelques secondes, Potter s'est senti _important._ Et cette impression-là, Potter ne l'a pas oublié; ça a transpercé son cœur et il y aura peut-être toujours ces yeux et cet amour-là dans un coin de son esprit, qu'il ressortira quand il se sentira seul et désespéré.

Le sourire du gars se fait encore plus grand; et il a l'air très heureux que Potter se souvienne de lui.

-Ouais.

Ouais.

Potter plante ses yeux verts dans les siens, et il y a pleins de questions qui s'y trouvent : _qu'est-ce que je fais là comment tu t'appelles où-je suis-je peux rentrer chez moi arrête de me regarder comme ça ça fait battre mon cœur plus vite et ça m'effraie un peu donc arrête arrête._

Une femme rentre dans la pièce mais elle reste à l'encadrement de la porte :

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger…

Harry pourrait presque jurer d'avoir entendu le gars du supermarché grogner: mais il a ses yeux très verts sur la femme; d'ailleurs, elle a un sourire tendre aux lèvres et une cicatrice qui lui barre une partie de son visage.

-Je me demandais si tu allais mieux, dit-elle.

Le gars ne laisse même pas le temps à Harry de répondre : il regarde la femme qu'il doit connaître et lui dit :

-Il a mal à l'épaule. Tu penses qu'elle est cassée?

La femme rit un peu.

-Mais non. Cela doit être des courbatures. Si elle était cassée, il criait de douleur en ce moment même.

Elle lève un peu ses yeux noirs au ciel comme pour se moquer gentiment du gars; pourtant, ça ne le fait pas vraiment rire.

-Je demande juste, marmonne-t-il entre sa barbe –inexistante –. Faut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Il est un peu de mauvaise foi et ça fait presque rire la femme; et Potter en serait presque jaloux, de leur complicité. Il a son cœur qui lui serre la poitrine mais c'est assez désagréable, cette fois.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne bouge pas.

-Je vais te passer de la pommade, sourit-elle. Tu es d'accord?

Là, Potter hésite; il ne se souvient plus s'il a des bleus aux épaules et il ne veut pas prendre de risque. Il devrait même peut-être enlever sa chemise et laisser ses bras à découvert remplis de bleus sur son corps. Et il ne veut pas prendre de risque; alors il dit :

-C'est bon. J'en ai chez moi.

Il espère juste que la peur et l'hésitation dans ses yeux ne s'est pas vues; en tout cas, la dame lui fait un sourire rassurant.

-Très bien. J'ai fait des muffins, si ça t'intéresse. Ils sont encore chauds et ils viennent juste de sortir du four. N'hésite pas.

C'est vrai que Potter avait un peu faim; et en y repensant, il y a avait une délicieuse odeur de gâteau qui s'était infiltré dans la pièce avec la porte ouverte. Mais Potter, il ne sait pas quelle heure il est et il ne veut pas se faire passer un savon à base de coup de ceinture par son oncle.

-J'aimerai juste rentrer chez moi.

Ça sonnait peut-être malpoli, dit comme ça: ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas l'aidaient sans rien en retour; et pourtant, Potter est plutôt un gars assez poli et ça, peu importe les paroles de son oncle et de Snape. Alors il essaie de se rattraper:

-Mon oncle et ma tante vont s'inquiéter. Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait, mais…

-On comprend, coupe la femme. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Harry lui fait un sourire hésitant et maladroit.

Et il essaie de se lever; mais passer et faire bouger ses jambes paraît bien compliqué, pourtant. Il paraissait juste ridicule, comme ça.

Mais le gars accourt à son secours.

-Ne bouge pas, fait-il. Je vais t'aider.

Au contact de ses mains sur ses jambes, les joues de Potter deviennent rouges. Et d'une façon qu'Harry a du mal à comprendre, le mec a un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-En fait, je m'appelle Jacob. Jacob Black. Et la femme que tu viens de voir c'est Emilie.

Ce _Jacob Black_ a dû voir tous les questionnements de Potter qui résidaient au fond de ses yeux verts. En tout cas, il continue :

-On est chez elle, d'ailleurs. A la Push. On t'a trouvé dans la forêt et t'avais l'air sacrément mal en point. Donc on t'a amené ici, pour que tu te reposes un peu.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?

Potter essaie de se mettre debout, et la main de Black entoure sa taille pour le soutenir; et ce gars est sacrément grand et Harry a sacrément les joues rouges.

-Une heure trente, ou bien quelque chose comme ça.

Ça fait beaucoup et ça fait peut-être beaucoup trop; alors Potter, il craint déjà les coups de Vernon. Alors il panique, il bégaye, il dit :

-Faut…. Faut que je rentre chez moi. Faut..

-Et, relax, coupe Black.

Il a ses sourcils froncés et un regard inquiet.

-T'habites à Forks, non?

Potter hoche la tête.

-Bah c'est pas loin, t'inquiètes. J'ai une moto, je peux te ramener chez toi.

Harry hoche la tête et son regard s'illumine.

-Ouais, merci. Merci.

Black sourit; et c'est un mec très très beau. Le cœur d'Harry bat un peu plus vite.

-Ça me fait plaisir.

* * *

dîtes-moi si la suite vous intéresse!


End file.
